Celestial Spirits and Dragon Slayers
by XxMarehxX
Summary: After two years of no trace at all, Fairy Tail 's strongest team finally comes back to the guild. Nikki and Mackenzie are Fairy Tail's strongest team with their earth related magic. Although Mackenzie is a bit more on the different side of things. Will her past come back to haunt her? Will she be scared or will she finally fight back?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Home!

LUCY'S POV

It was a rainy day and everyone at the guild was quiet. It was pretty unusual. Everyone was just sitting around looking kinda sad. Even Loke looked sad, he wasn't flirting with girls nor were their any near him. All I could hear was the sound of the rain hitting the roof.  
"Hey Mira, why is everyone so quiet?" I asked Mirajane as she cleaned a cup.  
She sighed "Two years ago, Fairy Tail's strongest team left on a S-Class mission. They've been missing ever since. No one knows what happened or where they are."  
I was a bit shocked. Our strongest team missing for two years without any trace of where they are?  
"What were their names?" I asked curiously.  
"Their names were Nikki and Mackenzie but everyone calls her Mack. Nikki was a Earth-Make Mage, Mackenzie's was a Dragon Slayer who was half human."  
"Half human? What else was she?" I kinda felt like I was asking to many questions, but I wanted to know.  
"Mack was the daughter of the Celestial Spirit King."  
My eyes widended. I never knew he had a daughter.  
"His daughter? But how does she know Dragon Slayer Magic?" Now I really wanted to know .  
"Your best bet is to ask Loke any questions about her. She would always hang out with him when she was here." Mirajane responded with a smile.  
"But whenever I get close to Loke he spazzes out and runs away." I sighed.  
"I'm sure he'll tell you, Lucy. I know that Loke did care about Mackenzie." She reassured me.

I let out a small sigh. I was about to walk over to Loke to ask him some questions but then the guild doors opened.  
"Hey Dragneel! We're back!"  
"Oh yeah!"  
I was a bit confused. It sounded like two girls. Not long after, most of the guild had ran up to them and were talking to them. Natsu and Gray seemed really happy to see them. Even Happy was...well...Happy! After all the noise died down a bit I saw two of the three team members come over. There was a girl who looked around my age. She had light brown camerel-ish colored hair with gray eyes. Her top was a aquamarine tube top with a white jacket type of thing. Her bottoms consisted of a gray skirt with a aquamarine belt and black leggings which matched her black boots. She sat next to me and smiled.  
"Hey Mira! It's been a while, huh?" She smiled at Mirajane.  
"Nikki, it's nice to see you, and Mackenzie again. Speaking of Mackenzie, where did she go?" Mira asked somewhat concerned.  
"You know Mack, she went to go see lover boy over there." She chuckled pointing backwards in Loke's direction. "That's Mackenzie for you." Mira joked smiled before Nikki directed her attenchion to me. "You must be new around here. Lucy right?" She smiled at me. "I'm Nikki and this is Kale." "I'm Lucy but it seems you already know that!" I was curious about all of them. No one at Fairy Tail had ever mentioned them. Then I saw someone else come over to use out of the corner of my eyes. I looked over to her. She had long brown hair and green eyes with a gray hoodie and sneakers with black shorts and fingerless gloves.  
"Hey Mira!" She greeted with a smile that reminded me of Natsu. "Mack, It's so nice to see you again. Loke's not with you?" Mira asked her with concern.  
"He woulden't come over here because of someone named 'Lucy'?" She had a confused look on her face. She looked over to me and I guess she knew who I was. "Sorry about Loke...He doesn't do to good with Celestial Wizards...But I guess you already know that by now." She smiled and sat down next to me and held out her hand. "I'm Mackenzie, but everyone calls me Mack!" I took her hand a shook it. "So you and Nikki are a team?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded.  
"That's right! I've been at Fairy Tail since I was little! It's like a home to me...We're all one big dysfunctional family!" She was really happy to be back. I wonder if she was always like this.  
"Only you can come up with something like 'dysfuntional family.'" Nikki added. I laughed a bit. "So I hear your half Celestial Spirit? Why aren't you in the Celestial World?" I asked her. She looked a bit sad after I asked but then she smiled more. "To be honest...I've had a bad past with Celestial Wizards...I try not to think about it. But that's okay cause ever since I joined Fairy Tail, I've never been a lot happier! I never thought I'd met anyone like I have here." She was really happy about not being at her real home. "Fairy Tail is pretty crazy huh?" I asked. She smiled at me.  
"Fairy Tail is the best guild ever!" She cheered.  
"So I hear you hang out with Loke a lot?" I smiled. She blushed a bit.  
"Well...Loke is the best guy friend I have at the guild. I like hanging out with him. Even if he does flirt with every girl...I'll never understand men..." She mumbled, Loud enough for me to hear. I laughed a bit. Then the Master came down. Why he didn't come down when they first got here, I don't know. But he's down here now and I wonder what he has to say.  
"Now that Mack and Nikki are back at the Guild, I think you two should go on a mission with someone other than eachother."  
"We just got back and you already want us to go on a mission?" Nikki questioned.  
"Yes, and I am pairing you two up with someone myself."  
"Awww did you pair Mack up with Loke!"Nikki taunted only to have Mackenzie blush.  
"I don't like him! Would ya quit teasing me about it!" She protested.  
"Stop fighting you two! And yes, actually, I have paired Mackenzie up with Loke. But Nikki, your going with Natsu." Master said.  
"You want me to go with Natsu!? He's gonna burn everything to a crisp! Why not have Gray go with him!" Nikki yelled. Mackenzie looked like she had totally zoned out of the conversation.  
"Mack...? You alright?" I asked, Drawing Nikki and Masters attenchion to her.  
"Oh...uh...Yeah..I'm fine..." She smiled nervously.  
"Aw I bet she's thinking about Loke!" Nikki teased. Mack only rolled her eyes. "Yeah that's it." She joked. "Now I gotta go find him so we can go on our mission together." She walked off to the back to go find Loke.

MACKENZIE'S POV

Damn Nikki. Always teasing me about Loke. Okay, so maybe I did have a bit of a crush on him. But it doesn't matter since he has like 50 other girlfriends to give attenchion to, so why would I bother? I walked over only to see Loke with some girls, one on each side of him. I sighed and walked over to him.  
"Hey pretty boy, Gramps paired us up for a mission together." I said to him with the straightest face I could manage. Which is rare since I'm usually really weird and kinda goofy.  
"Alright then, Princess." He smiled and winked at me as he stood up and we walked out the doors of the guild.  
"Could ya not call me princess? I'm not your girlfriend, Loke." He laughed. "I amuse you?" I questioned. "Your cute when your serious." He smiled.  
"Two years and you still haven't changed." I smiled at him and we kept walking.

~Time Skip~

Our mission was to find two wizards who have been after other wizards to force them into joining dark guilds. "We've been walking for an hour...How are you not tired?" Loke asked.  
"I occupy myself by daydreaming." I smlied. Then I slowed down my walking pace until I wasn't walking. Loke gave me the strangest look.  
"LOOK OUT!" I grabbed Loke by his waist and jumped out of the way. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Past Is Haunting

MACKENZIE'S POV

"LOOK OUT!" I shouted. I grabbed Loke by his waist and pulled him out of the way. There was a decent sized explosion and tankfully we weren't caught in it. We landed and he was on top of me. Talk about awkward. "That's cute how she protects him!" I heard someone say. Loke had gotten off of me and I was standing up and looking at two people who both had evil grins on their faces. I assumed these were the wizards they were after. I bet your wondering how I knew they were they. Well, with my Earth Dragonslayer Magic I can feel vibrations in the earth below me. It's pretty simple, actually. "Need your little girlfriend to protect you?" One of them teased.  
"I am not his girlfriend!" I shouted angrily. They threw something and it landed right in front of Loke and the next thing I knew is that he was slammed back-first into a wall. "LOKE!" I shouted only to be in the same position he was in. Okay. Now I was mad. I stood up and glared at them.  
"Oh no!" One of them joked. "We made her mad! She's gonna kill us!" I rolled me eyes.  
"Roar of the...EARTH DRAGON!" A huge blast of rock and dust knocked them both into a nearby river. I smiled and walked over to Loke.  
"You alright?" I asked "Yeah...Thanks." He smiled at me and I helped him up.  
"Ywo years and you've still got it." I Laughed a bit and smiled.  
"I guess I do. Nikki and Natsu probably destroyed something by now..." I sighed "But that's Fairy Tail for ya!"

~ Le Time Skip~

We started walking back to the guild and I was telling Loke about what happened over the two years that we were gone.  
"So basically you and Nikki got frozen in this crystal-thingy?" He asked, still confused.  
"I've explained it three time already! Yes! We were fighting and we got frozen on this weird island. So that's basically what happened. It's not that hard to understand." "Two years without girls? I don't think I could manage." Loke joked.  
I sighed "Your such a weirdo, Loke." I smiled at him.  
"Your not that normal yourself." He smiled back.  
"And I don't intend to be!" I cheered. He laughed and we kept walking back to the guild.

~ Another Le Time Skip~

We were back at the guild, I still can't believe gramps made us go on a mission after we were gone for two years. He's so strange sometimes. But he is the master. I was talking to Nikki about our missions. Mine went fine but for her...not so much.  
"He burned the who building down..." Nikki sighed. "How did your mission go?" She asked.  
"It was pretty easy. Nothing bad really happened." I told her.  
"Oh hey guys your back!" Lucy came over to us.  
"Hey Lucy." Nikki said and smiled at her.  
"How did your missions go?" "Good" "Bad"  
She looked at us confused.  
"Natsu bruned everything..." Nikki told her.  
"That sounds pretty normal." Lucy laughed a bit. "so how was your mission with Loke?" She asked me.  
"It was fun...nothing bad happened...and we didn't burn anything either." I told them what happened during the mission.  
"Awww you pulled hime out of the way!" Nikki chirped. "That's so cute!"  
"Well I wasn't gonna let him get hit!" I exlaimed. God. I hated when she joked about me liking him.  
"You tease me about it way to much..." I sighed.  
"Sorry, kid." She laughed a bit.  
"Yeah yeah" I smiled. "Should we head home? It's kinda late and I've had a long day..."  
"Alright sounds good!" Nikki smiled "Where do you guys live?" Lucy asked.  
"We live in Fairy Hills. It's really nice up there." I told her and smiled. "See you tomorrow Lucy!" I waved as Nikki and I walked out of the guild and headed towards Fairy Hills.

~ Yush Another Time Skip ~

Me and Nikki were finally back home! It was so nice to be back with the Guild and everyone else. I smiled and got ready for bed and Nikki did the same. We share a room because it's cheaper than both of us having our own bedroom since rent is 100,000 a month. It's not bad, we each have our own bed and some space so it's nice.  
"Long day huh?" She asked "Yeah...the bestest longest day ever!" I cheered. She smiled at me.  
"I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow..." Nikki said.  
"No idea...probably something crazy" I laughed.  
We both got ready and went to bed for another long day at the guild. But hey, the long days there are the best ones, filled with craziness and excitment. It's awesome.

~ The Next Day ~

"Mack...Mack...MACKENZIE JONES!" I fell out of my bed and landed on the floor.  
"What the hell Nikki?! What is so damn important that you had to scream at me!" I shouted rubbing my head.  
"We have to go to the guild today!" She cheered.  
"You could've gone without me! I kinda like sleeping!" I said to her. I was a bit mad. I was sleeping...I hate being woken up...especially by Nikki...  
"Well now your awake! So lets go!" She started dragging me out the door.  
"Dude! I only have pajamas on!" I shouted, she stopped and looked at me. "Then go get changed!" She shouted pushing me back into the house for me to get changed. I sighed. "Damn you...waking me up..." I mumbled under my breath. I wore what I usually did. My black shorts and black fingerless gloves with my gray hoodie and gray hightops. I rolled up the sleeves on my hoodie and headed out the door only to be grabbed by Nikki as she started to drag me towards the guild.  
"Your wearing out my shoes Nikki!" I shouted.  
"Too bad!" She shouted back "What's so important that you had to wake me up and drag me to the guild?!" I questioned. "The guild is fun! That's why! She cheered."

~ Le Time Skip ~

We opened the doors to the guild, everyone was on the ground. All expect for one person...it was...no...it coulden't be...could it?


	3. Chapter 3: Team Natsu To The Rescue!

MACKENZIE'S POV

"Miss Mackenzie Jones...nine years has been far to long." Katherine...Katherine Haze...I remeber everything so clearly now. I could feel myself shaking in my shoes. "Let's make this quick." She drew out a gold Zodiac key. "Open! Gate of the Scales! Libra!" There was a flash of lights and then there was a Celestial Spirit. "Get the girl, Libra." She demanded "As you wish." Libra Responded. I was about to move out of the way so she coulden't hit me but I coulden't! I was thrown into a wall. Stupid gravity magic. "MACK!" I heard Loke yell. Nikki was already trying to help the others since she didn't want to destroy the guild by using her Earth-Make Magic inside. I stodd up and boy, was I dizzy. Everything was swirling. Everything went black.

LOKE'S POV

Who was this chick?! I had no idea what was going on. Mack was knocked out cold and none of us could move due to Libra's gravity magic. Celestial Magic. Great. "Sorry to cause such a mess. But I have businuss to take care of with Miss Mackenzie, here." and with that she left with Mack. Natsu was about to run after her but she was gone. "What the hell!" I heard Nikki cry out. "Who was that?!" She questioned.  
"We have to get Mackenzie back!" Natsu shouted.  
"We're going to get her back." I said. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

~ Le Time Skip~ MACKENZIE'S POV

My head KILLS right now. Where the heck am I? I blinked a few time and everything in my view became clear. Was I in a cell? I tried to move but my wrist was chained to a wall. Perfect. Just Perfect. I heard the door open and I looked up. Katherine...  
"It's nice to have you back, Mackenzie." "What do you want with me?" I asked "Nothing really, I've been looking for you ever since you ran way nine years ago." She smiled at me. "It's simple, really. I just want to continue our contract." "Never" I said dryly.  
"You don't have a choice." She snickered. I noticed she had a whip in her hand...I could feel myself starting to shake. I was scared. I almost never get scared.  
"What's that for?" I asked nervously.  
"Oh this?" She asked holding it up into view.  
"This is your punishment, my dear." She laughed a bit before letting the whip ring out. She swung it at me and I yelped in pain as it made contact with my skin. That brought back so many painful memories that I don't want to remember. What's even worse is that I remember it all so clearly. She kept hitting me and each time I let out a small yelp with pain. She seemed to be enjoying this. "Just like old times." She finally stopped and walked over to the door. "Your still a weak and useless spirit. Like always." She shut the door. My arms hurt like hell thanks to that whip. I was bleeding too. Great. All those memories came flooding back like a river in my mind.

~FlashBack~

I recoiled in pain on the rugged floor.  
"YOU USELESS SPIRIT!" I wish she would stop yelling at me. It's not my fault I can't use magic.  
She hit me with her whip again.  
"Please...Please stop..." I cried. I could feel the wet tears stream down my face. I hed my arm over my head to avoid getting hit in the face as her whip made slapped against my skin again. I yelped in pain.  
"Your just a useless spirit! Who cares if you die!" She shouted. She was about to hit me when someone stopped her by grabbing her hand. I looked to see my brother, Brady. "Brady..." I mumbled under my breath.  
"What are you doing here! I didn't summon you!" Katherine yelled at him.  
"Your abusing my sister, Katherine. "So what? It's not like can do anything about it." "She might not be able to, but I certainly can." Brady responded with a straight face.  
"You always have to come and save your stupid little sister! I'm not letting you get away with anything!" She gripped his key in both hands. I saw his eyes widen just as mine did. "Katherine don't do it!" I shouted out, she snapped his key in half and with that, he was gone. My brother...was gone. She let his broken key drop to the floor. "Brady..." I tried to stop the tears from coming out but that's all I could do at the moment. "Go back to the Spirit World." She closed my gate.  
"Pathetic..." Was the last thing I heard her say before I went back to the Celestial World.

~End Of Flashback~

AT THE GUILD LOKE'S POV

"Do we all know the plan?" I asked everyone, all of them nodded. We headed out to find Mackenzie and bring her back to the guild. It was me, Nikki, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy. Yes. typically I wouldn't come becase of Lucy, but her being a Celestial Wizard is the least of my problems right now. Happy was flying above to see if he could find anything that looked suspicious. He told us he found what looked like an old abandoned guild house. So that's where we went.

~ Le Time Skip To The Abonded Guild House ~

"Geez...run down much?" Nikki questioned as she looked around.  
"All we need to do is find Mack." I told her.  
"I've never seen you this worried, Loke." She told me.  
"She's a guild member. You should be worries too." She gave me a cold look. "What?" I asked.  
"Your pathetic..." She sighed. Someone's in a bad mood. "If your looking for Mackenzie, I'm not going to let you find her." This voice was different from the one at the guild. It sounded like-  
"Libra!" Lucy shouted.  
"Master has ordered me to keep you away from her. I was told not to let you find Mackenzie." She used her magic to send us all flying. "Loke follow me." Happy whispered. I nodded and followed him while Libra was distracted with the others. He led me to a tunnel.  
"What is this place." I asked, looking around at all the dust and cobwebs that surrounded the halls.  
"IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO E SAVED YOUR WRONG!" That voice was familiar. I ran with Happy by my side as we came across a room. I opened the cell door to find Katherine and Mack. They both looked at me. "It's you..." Katherine muttered, loud enough for all of us to hear. "Loke get out of here!" Mack yelled at me.  
"I'm not leaving without you!" "It doesn't matter! I'm going to die here anyways!"

-  
A/N: I like the story so far! I'm not to keen on the "abadoned guild house" but I didn't know what else for it to be so I just went with that. Thanks for all the favs! You guys are awesome!"


End file.
